


For only takers, stand and take in where you are

by cntr96



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Father-Daughter Relationship, Relationship Advice, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cntr96/pseuds/cntr96
Summary: You never really talked about "love stuff" with your father. It seemed rather odd and uncomfortable to reach out to him and lay bare your feelings, because apart from the stiff conversations about your mom and Lizzie, he was never the right choice to go when you wanted to talk about your heart.OrThat weird one-shot about how Alaric can help Josie understand some aspects of her relationship.





	For only takers, stand and take in where you are

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, how are you?  
This is my first english fanfiction and I would like to let you know in case you find any mistakes.  
Also I'm new to this thing of writing and publishing stuff, so I would really appreciate your comments and thoughts.  
Besides this, I really want you know that Posie is endgame forever.
> 
> I wish you all the best. 
> 
> (This story is also published on Wattpad.

You never really talked about "love stuff" with your father. It seemed rather odd and uncomfortable to reach out to him and lay bare your feelings, because apart from the stiff conversations about your mom and Lizzie, he was never the right choice to go when you wanted to talk about your heart. Also, he always appeared to be so busy, work loaded and preoccupied with the well being of everybody that you could not have in you to go to him and talk about boys or, in this case, girls. A girl.

Your mom was not around and to waste some of the precious time you had on the phone with her was not an option. She was so far away and always so so busy that all you had was the occasional "Hi honey, mom misses you both. I can't really talk right now but are you and your sister okay?". You always answered Yes to that, hurrying to tell her that everything was fine, and you miss her a lot.

Sometimes she asks about Penelope, on the rare occasions she has more time to talk. "Is she treating you all right?" You always answered Yes to that too, because Penelope never treated you besides more than all right. But you never told her about how you treat Penelope or even how Lizzie treat your girlfriend. You don't want her to think that Lizzie is giving the girl a hard time, even though she is.

You also can't talk about this with Lizzie. If you are being honest with yourself, it is impossible to talk with your sister about things that aren't related to her in any way. Especially about her archenemy. Your girlfriend.

You love your sister, but she is so self-centered that even your relationship and its problems would eventually become about her.

"It's your fault, you decided to date Penelope knowing that she hates me and does everything in her power to just make my life miserable. Do you actually think she is dating you because she wants it or is just to irritate me?"

Yep, that was her answer when you decided to ask her to go easy on your girlfriend whenever she went out with the twins. It ashamed you to think that this thought had gone through your mind the first time you went on a date with her. But at the end of that night, when she kissed you in the cheek in the sweetest way possible, you knew it wasn't the case.

As weird as It could be, Penelope Park likes you. Right now, loves you. Or so you think.

Because right now she is pulling away. She is spacing out whenever you two are together, sometimes you catch her looking at you in a way you can't decide if it's good or bad but it's almost nostalgic. Sometimes it's sad.

Your dates are no longer filled with laughter, dork jokes and kisses. She doesn't seem disappointed when Lizzie calls or texts about some emergencies or breakdowns and you must go to her aid. Now she just looks indifferent and shrugs her shoulders. Once she even said "It's not date night if we don't have Lizzie calling with whatever problem she has and you hurrying to her. Don't worry I was already expecting that."

Penelope never used that tone with you before. She never even made an ironic or sarcastic comment towards you, which was a big thing to count for considering how she talks to people.

So, she is pulling away and you can't shake the feeling you are losing her. You can't shake the feeling you are losing her because of your own sister. And you are mad with both Lizzie and Penelope. Because your girlfriend needs to understand that Lizzie is your twin and you two share a kind of bond so strong that is too hard to explain, so you must always go to her aid. And Lizzie needs to understand that even if you are dating someone, loving someone, she is still important in your life, that she doesn't need to battle for your attention or even create situations when you must choose between them.

You don't want to choose. You can't. Penelope can make you feel in a way that is special and unique, like you are the most important and precious thing. She likes to know every little thing that there is to know about you. Always taking care of your needs and being so attentive to your feelings, respecting every boundary. She is your first relationship, your first love. But Lizzie is your sister, literally your other half. How can you choose?

So, before you even know it, you are knocking on your father's office in the middle of the night. On your pajamas and the fuzzy slippers that Penelope gave to you on Valentine's Day.

"Josie?" He asks after opening the door. "Is everything all right? Do you need anything?"

Alaric Saltzman never looked so old and tired before; he was losing that sharp look he always had. It had nothing to do with becoming older but more like he was living just for something... Something that he feared. Something that was wasting him away and that Josie could not pinpoint what it was.

"Hi dad, can I come in?" You ask, because even though it's your father's office, you are never fully allowed to be in it. He is always working on something mysterious or dangerous and doesn't want your or your sister to take any part on it.

"Yeah, sure." He answers unsure. "Is everything okay?" His tone is softer this time, looking rather worried to you as you make your way to sit in front of his desk.

"Can we talk about something?" You begin saying and he is already making that face you know as I'm really busy right now. When he is starting to form these exact same words, you are quick to add: "I don't have anyone to talk about this besides you."

He ponders and nods positively.

"What do you want to talk about, sweetie?"

"Can we talk about Penelope?" You ask with an uneasy smile on your face.

"Oh... Sure. I always thought you and Lizzie would prefer to talk about boys or girls with your mom." He says in a lighter tone, almost thinking it's funny you want to talk about your girlfriend with him.

"You are my dad and knows more about my relationship with Penelope than mom does."

"Yeah, I suppose it's true. But what do you want to talk about Penelope? Is everything good between you two?"

Your dad knew from the beginning about you and Penelope dating, and it was never a problem for him. He actually likes the raven-haired witch, stating that even with Penelope's complicated personality and lack of respect for any form of authority, she has a very good heart.

"I don't know how to answer that question to be honest..." Your answer is sad, and you fix your eyes anywhere but your father's. "We are having some problems, like Lizzie kind of problems."

Alaric leans forward in his chair, folding his hands in his desk while trying to make eye contact with you.

"Are you two having problems because of your sister?"

"No. I mean... Sort Of." You don't know how to answer that without feeling guilty. "They never got along, but I thought that maybe this could change when Penelope and I started dating. It got even worse. They really hate each other but at first they kind of tried for me. I mean, Penelope tried for me, Lizzie was always complaining and giving us a hard time."

As you start to talk about all the things Lizzie has done on the beginning of your relationship, you can't help but feel even more guilty. You can't talk bad about Lizzie, even if you have a point. She is your sister, your best friend, and you feel like you are betraying her.

You talk about all the emergencies and breakdowns that always happen on the days you have a date. The way she talks about your girlfriend, even suggesting that maybe Penelope is not into you, but just messing with your head to get a way to irritate Lizzie. And how sometimes you feel insecure about that, because even if you know how much your girlfriend cares about you, your sister cares as well and maybe she has a valid point. Penelope has done means things to Lizzie in the past, she had never done anything to you, but sometimes it's hard to think that someone as beautiful, intelligent and secure about herself can actually like you.

"Josie, you are so much more than you think. You are this brilliant witch with so much potential. Also, you are the kindest person that I ever met. I'm not telling you because I'm your father, but because it's true." Your dad looks at you with so much love in his eyes that you know he is telling the truth.

"She is pulling away dad, and I really don't know what to do. Penelope is always trying to talk to me about how Lizzie is interfering in our relationship, but I don't get it. Lizzie is my sister and she needs me, and I think that Penelope needs to understand this. At first she did, but now... I can feel she is unhappy with the way things are, but I can't do anything about it." You say defeated.

It's true, even though you know this is about the dynamics of your relationship with your sister, you can't find a way to accommodate the needs of Lizzie and Penelope.

"How do you feel about that?" Your dad simply asks.

"I feel tired, as if I'm one of these dolls that two kids are fighting for... I'm also really sad because I think that Penelope is also tired, and she is leaving. And I really don't want to lose her, dad. She is so good for me, always being patient and attentive. It's something that I never had in anyone before."

As you say that, Alaric looks profoundly guilty, as if he feels ashamed about how little time he spends with his daughters.

"Do you want to know my honest opinion?" He asks in a sad tone and you nod. "I never thought that, considering all the possible suitors in this school, you would end up dating Penelope Park, but I'm really glad you did. I know that I'm not around so much and that I'm always working, and it looks like I'm not paying enough attention to you and your sister, but I'm."

You don't want your dad to feel bad about this, because you know this is his job and it's important and he is doing the best he can.

"I know how your sister can be demanding of attention and how altruistic you are, always willing to give and putting your needs aside and I honestly respect that, but I think Penelope is right in this one."

You were already ready to protest, but the is quick to add:

"Sometimes it's not bad to be selfish, to want something for you and to deny things for other people, even if it's your sister. You don't have to always do what people want from you, because it's impossible to please everybody and make them all happy. You are telling me that Penelope needs to understand how you and Lizzie are to each other, but you are the one not getting it. How do you feel whenever I put you and your sister aside because of this school and its students?"

You are taken aback by this question, not sure how to answer. You are still surprised about how you can easily talk with your dad about your relationship with Penelope, even if you are feeling guilty about turning this against Lizzie.

"It's okay to be honest with me, Josie. It's okay to say what you really think about this". He says assuring you.

You ponder for a second on how to put your feelings into words, because right now you are in this rare and really honest moment with your dad and you can't remember the last time you two talked like that.

"I feel disappointed, because sometimes all we want to do is spend some quality time with you, but we never have a chance to do that. I feel like you take us for granted and because of this it's okay to just put us aside." As you began to talk, you can feel tears start to form in your eyes and when you look at your dad, he is in almost crying too. You are just sinking deeper into the chair with the weight of your words. "And we feel like we are not important enough, at least not important as your job or your responsibilities with this school, that you can always put us second."

The tears in Alaric's face are now in full display and he gives you this sad and apologetic smile.

"See? Now you know how Penelope feels." He says calmly, like if all this time he was trying to make you understand something very simple.

Right now you are openly crying immersed in a sense of pure guilt. For the first time your father openly recognizes the way he treats you and Lizzie without using his job as an excuse for his absence. And he is doing that to show how the way you feel it's the same way as your girlfriend's. The weight of these feelings is crushing you in a way that it's so painful.

Alaric is right by your side in an instant, pulling you closer and holding while he cries too. He is mumbling words of apologies in your hair.

You pull away slightly and look him deep in the eyes. "But I understand all you do for this school and for everybody here, I know how important your job is, dad."

"Josie, one thing is to understand that, but other thing is to actually endure this kind of treatment. It hurts me so much to see you and your sister drifting away from me and your mom because we are not close enough. It's painful to see you growing up with these weight in your shoulders because you feel so responsible for Lizzie. And how this is affecting your relationship... You don't have to accept being anyone's second choice, not even from your own family. Just as Penelope doesn't have to accept it."

This realization hurt you a lot. Knowing that you have been doing the same thing with Penelope is too much to take.

"What should I do?" You weakly ask him.

"The same thing I should be doing with you and your sister. You need to pay more attention to your girlfriend and show her how important she is to you. As for your sister, it's very important that you put some boundaries. This way she will understand how important Penelope is to you, but it doesn't mean she is losing space in your life. The same way I should start treating my job and responsibilities. Yes, it's important, but I can't stop paying attention to my daughters. Do you understand?"

You just nod positively at him.

There is so many things going on in your head right now. You can't actually think properly, but there is one thing you have to do after this conversation. You need to find Penelope and just be held by her. As for your father, you just hug him tightly like you used to do when you were a kid.

"Thanks dad. I love you so much, you know that right?" You say like it's the most important information in the world.

"I do, and I love you so much, Josie. I'm so proud of the woman you are becoming. You and your sister are the most important things to me." He says and gives you a lingering kiss in your forehead.

The smile that appears on your face is sad, but also so happy.

"Go to your room and get some sleep, okay?"

You leave your father's office and your feet take you straight to Penelope's room. You knock on her door and silently pleas that she is not sleeping yet. After the second time you knock, the door opens, and a sleepy and confused Penelope looks at you. She sees your swollen red eyes and the tear marks on your cheeks. For a second she is just looking at you in a very sad way, but then she is holding like you are about to break into a million pieces.

You are sobbing on her sweatshirt pajamas while holding her for dear life.

Penelope gently pulls you into the room, closing the door silently. She pulls you to her bed and you both lie down. You are face to face, she is holding your waist and wiping away your tears with her other hand. She is not saying anything, and this is alarming you because Penelope Park always has something to say.

"I love you and I want you to always know that." You say very weakly, but strong in your words.

"I know, Jojo. And I love you too much to be healthy." She says in a caring and amused tone, but you can trace the sadness in it.

"I'm really sorry for the way I've been treating you. Please don't give up on me, on us." You plead.

"I'm never going to give up on you, Josie. It's been difficult to date you and deal with all of Lizzie's demands, but I can't stay away from you. I don't want just your attention but the thing I want the most is for you to take care of yourself. This is even more important for me, okay?"

You just nod at her.

Your hands that were previously holding her sweatshirt are now in her face. You are gently stroking your thumbs in her cheeks, foreheads touching. She kisses you very softly.

You never really talked about "love stuff" with your father, but this is a mistake you are not making again.


End file.
